


Once They Know

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke just want some time alone together but their friends can't seem to take a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once They Know

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the delinquents decide to do something to get Bellamy and Clarke together, and throw a party in attempt to get them both drunk so that they will admit their feelings. But the thing is that Bellamy and Clarke are already together, they just didn't tell them yet.
> 
> Not exactly like the prompt I was given, but I feel like their friends trying to get them together is overdone, so here are some totally oblivious friends.

Their relationship is new, and that’s why they don’t want to tell their friends yet. Clarke is sure they’ll all be annoyed once they finally find out, but right now it’s more important to her to keep it under wraps so that she and Bellamy can see where it’s going without the pressure (and probably constant teasing) of their friends. It’s also partly because their friends have been trying to get them together for _ages_ and neither Clarke nor Bellamy wants to give them the satisfaction of knowing they were right.

The only problem with a secret relationship is, their friends never seem to give them any time alone, and it’s not like they can _ask_ for time alone without telling them why. And that’s clearly off the table. So they have to invent an excuse so they can finally actually get some alone time.

“So I’m holding a Valentine’s Day party for single people. It’s going to be on the Saturday night of Valentine’s weekend,” Raven tells Clarke, and Clarke knows this is the perfect opportunity to tell Raven about her other (fake) plans.

“Valentine’s weekend is not a thing,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “And I can’t go anyway. I promised my mom I’d go up to the lake house that weekend to clean up so she can invite people over this spring.”

“Does it have to be that weekend?” Raven whines.

“Yeah, sorry,” Clarke shrugs, hoping Raven doesn’t notice she doesn’t sound too apologetic at all.

“You’re already the second person who’s backed out on me,” Raven complains. “Bellamy can’t come either. He said he has some stupid conference thing.”

“That’s a shame,” Clarke sympathises. “I’m sure you’ll find some people who want to come.”

“Who? It’s supposed to be for single people so that excludes Lincoln and Octavia. Murphy refuses anything on Valentine’s Day, even single people parties. Jasper is still trying to get a date with Maya. That leaves Monty and Miller and I’ll basically just be a third wheel since they so obviously want to jump each other’s bones,” Raven rants.

“I really am sorry,” Clarke says. “But I did promise my mom.”

-

“Do you think anyone suspects?” Clarke asks Bellamy as he gets out of his car. They decided to take separate cars lest anyone notice Bellamy had somehow gotten to his conference without a car. They also decided to leave at conspicuously different times, so Clarke’s already been at her parents’ lake house for a few hours now.

“Pretty sure they don’t have a clue,” Bellamy grins. “They’re all too worried about their own Valentine’s plans to care about ours.” He grabs his bag and Clarke leads him to the master bedroom.

If Clarke’s honest, she’s a little nervous about this whole weekend. It’s their first Valentine’s Day together, their first time away together as a couple and, since their friends haven’t been able to leave them alone for more than thirty seconds at a time over the past few weeks, it will be their first time having sex together. Which is probably the part Clarke is most excited about, but also the part she’s the most nervous about.

“Nice bed,” Bellamy smirks, dumping his bag at the foot of it.

“Shall we break it in?” Clarke suggests.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Bellamy grins wickedly, grabbing her and pulling her into a forceful kiss, and Clarke can tell he’s been thinking about this for a while. She can’t really blame him though, it was all she could think about on the drive up. She moans as he devours her mouth with his own, and then they’re shucking their clothes like their lives depend on it.

“Should we slow down?” Bellamy asks, his mouth barely leaving hers.

“We can do it slow later,” Clarke pants. “I need you now.” Bellamy groans at her words and as he slips a hand into her panties a voice that does not belong to either of them echoes through the house.

“Clarke?” Raven calls. “Where are you?”

“What the fuck?” Clarke pulls away from Bellamy and looks at him in confusion. “You didn’t invite her did you?” Bellamy shakes his head, his bewilderment written all over his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke swears, pulling her pants back up and grabbing her shirt from the floor, not bothering with her bra. “Quick, get dressed. Take your stuff to the next bedroom. I’ll come up with some excuse as to why you’re here.” Bellamy nods but Clarke can tell he’s frustrated. She doesn’t blame him, she’s pretty frustrated herself.

“Clarke?” Raven calls again and Clarke races out to meet her, only to see it’s not only Raven. Monty, Miller and Murphy are with her. “Oh, there you are. We’re here!” Raven grins.

“I can see that. Why exactly are you here?” Clarke asks, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

“Didn’t you get my message?” Raven asks. Clarke shakes her head. She’d turned her phone of the second she got here. “We thought since you couldn’t come to the party, we’d bring the party to you! This is a way better venue than my place anyway. We even got Murphy to agree to come.”

“That’s… great,” Clarke forces a smile.

“Is Bellamy here?” Miller asks. “I saw his car out the front.”

“Oh… uh yes…” Clarke stammers.

“Why aren’t you wearing a bra?” Raven asks her and Clarke glances down before quickly folding her arms over her protruding nipples.

“I thought I was going to be alone,” Clarke points out.

“Why _is_ Bellamy here?” Murphy wonders and four pairs of eyes train on Clarke suspiciously.

“Well, his conference thing got cancelled and he knew I was here and he couldn’t be bothered driving all the way home so he came here instead. He just got here, I didn’t know he was coming,” Clarke explains. She hopes it sounds logical enough to her friends. They seem to buy it as they nod thoughtfully and Bellamy chooses that moment to walk into the room.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke rolls her eyes because he does not sound casual at all. The others don’t seem to notice though, and Clarke is thankful for that.

“It’s Raven’s Valentine’s Party Weekend!” Raven cheers. “I’m glad your thing got cancelled.”

“Me too,” Bellamy agrees, easily sliding into whatever lie Clarke has told them. “And I’m so glad you guys are here,” he lies with a knowing glance at Clarke.

“Also it’s not a singles party anymore,” Raven says. “We figured the more the merrier so Lincoln and Octavia are coming up later, as well as Jasper and Maya. He finally got her to admit she likes him.”

“This is going to be a long weekend,” Clarke mutters under her breath.

-

It’s a struggle to get through the rest of the day to say the least. All Clarke wants to do is drag Bellamy to the master bedroom and fuck his brains out, but the appearance of their friends makes that impossible. Every slight touch he gives her drives her crazy and she’s on the brink of just shouting at all her friends to get out so Bellamy can have her in every room of the house. She knows they mean well, but they seriously need to learn some boundaries.

Raven has brought copious amounts of alcohol, and when Octavia arrives she brings even more, which is the only thing Clarke can be grateful for because she’s pretty sure she’s going to need it.

“Okay, now that everyone’s here,” Raven announces, standing on the coffee table in the main living room, “it’s time to get this party started!”

“Is the party not already started?” Murphy slurs. He’s never been one to hold his liquor.

“I have some games prepared. Some _luuuuuurve_ games,” Raven smirks mischievously. “Everyone needs a partner. Murphy, you’re mine.”

“I always knew you wanted to make out with me,” Murphy states.

“Shut up. Okay, here are the rules: I’m going to ask a question about your partner and you have to write down the answer. Anyone who gets the answer wrong has to take off a piece of clothing!” Raven shouts, though there’s no noise for her to shout over.

“Is this party secretly an orgy?” Octavia asks.

“Shut up,” Raven points at her. “Who’s your partner?”

“Lincoln, duh,” Octavia rolls her eyes.

“No offence, but I don’t want to play this game with my sister. It’s weird,” Bellamy screws up his nose.

“Have some more drink and you’ll forget,” Raven tells him and Miller hands him a bottle of gin. Bellamy rolls his eyes and takes a swig. “Who’s your partner?”

“Clarke,” he mutters without thinking. Raven just smirks and goes on to ask the others who their partners are.

“Okay, first question. Person whose name comes first alphabetically goes first. What is your partner’s middle name?” Raven asks. “Murphy, write down my middle name.” She waits a minute before announcing time’s up. “Reveal you answers! Regina? You think my middle name is Regina?” Raven shouts down at Murphy from where she still stands on the coffee table. “Take your shirt off Murphy, it’s Felicity!”

“Dumb middle name,” Murphy mutters, pulling his shirt off. No one else gets it wrong so everyone else keeps their clothes on.

“Shame,” Clarke whispers to Bellamy. “I’d much rather see you shirtless than Murphy.”

“Next question! What colour underwear is your partner wearing right now?” Raven asks. Clarke hesitates before writing an answer. On one hand, she clearly knows what colour underwear Bellamy is wearing, but she doesn’t want everyone else to know she knows. On the other hand, she doesn’t want to have to take any of her clothes off. She could write the correct answer and say it’s a lucky guess. That’s believable right? She decides to go for it and luckily everyone is too busy watching Raven strip her top off to notice Clarke gets her answer right anyway. Maya also has to take off an item of clothing, and Clarke raises an eyebrow across the circle at Miller who stays fully clothed. He just looks pointedly back at her.

“Okay, okay, next question,” Raven says.

Murphy and Raven are down to their underwear by the time Raven decides it’s finally time for the game to end, while everyone else is almost fully clothed.

“I find this awfully suspicious,” Raven glares around the circle. She’s finally sitting down, but on the coffee table so she’s still above everyone else on the floor. “Time for a new game.”

“I’m going to get another drink first,” Clarke says, standing up.

“Me too,” Bellamy agrees, following her into the kitchen. “This is the worst,” he groans once they’re alone in the kitchen.

“It is excruciating,” Clarke agrees.

“We could just tell them,” Bellamy suggests.

“But once they know, there’s no taking it back,” Clarke points out. “We don’t really know how they’re going to react and I’m not ready to find out.”

“Well then, can’t we just sneak off somewhere?” Bellamy sighs.

“They’re so drunk I doubt they’d notice,” Clarke muses. Bellamy moves in closer and pushes her up against the kitchen counter.

“We could do it right here,” he murmurs, his eyes on her lips.

“Uh huh,” Clarke agrees absentmindedly as he lowers his mouth to hers.

“Guys! Raven sent me to tell you we’re starting the next game,” Jasper’s voice interrupts them and they quickly break apart before he rounds the corner. He evidently notices their sheepish expressions however. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope,” Bellamy says tersely, pulling the fridge open with unnecessary force.

“We’ll be right there,” Clarke tells him. Jasper nods and heads back to the living room. Clarke goes over to Bellamy and rubs her hands on his shoulders. “Tonight, once everyone’s passed out,” she promises him. She kisses his shoulder and heads back out to the living room where Raven now has her clothes back on and is telling them what the next game is.  

They somehow manage to get through all of Raven’s ridiculous games, both of them growing more frustrated by the minute, wondering when their friends will finally decide it’s time to go to sleep. It’s a relief when Octavia finally announces it’s time for bed and everyone else murmurs their agreement.

Clarke grabs Bellamy’s arm as they make their way to their respective bedrooms.

“Once everyone’s in bed, come to my room,” she whispers and he nods before heading to his room.

-

It’s a little after 2am when Bellamy finally sneaks into Clarke’s room, quietly shutting the door behind him. She’s shed herself of all her clothes except her underwear and Bellamy groans when he sees her. She gets up off the bed where she’s been waiting and grabs at his shirt pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him hungrily.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Bellamy tells her as she pulls his shirt off.

“I know,” Clarke replies. She undoes his pants and drags him onto the bed, still kissing him. She moans as he sneaks a hand between her legs and he immediately stops.

“We need to be quiet,” he chuckles. “Think you can do that?”

“I can if you can,” she tells him before flipping them over so she’s straddling him. She grinds herself against him and he lets out a muted groan and Clarke smirks down at him. “Shh,” she whispers leaning down to kiss him. “I guess I’ll just have to keep kissing you to keep you quiet.”

-

Clarke wakes up in Bellamy’s arms for the first time ever, and it’s definitely something she could get used to. She doesn’t really want to move, but he needs to get back to his own room before anyone else wakes up and realises he’s not exactly where he’s supposed to be.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispers. He just groans and pulls her in tighter. “Bellamy you have to get up before someone notices you’re not in your own bed.”

“I hate this,” he tells her. “I like being in your bed.”

“And I like you being in my bed,” Clarke smiles as Bellamy kisses her face, his eyes still closed. “But everyone else will freak out about it.” Bellamy groans dramatically as he rolls away from her.

“I know you’re right,” he sighs. Clarke watches as he gets up and he smirks as she checks out his still naked body while he gets dressed.

“I’m so glad I’m allowed to see all that,” Clarke tells him and a grin and Bellamy just shakes his head with a chuckle. He walks out of her room and Clarke hears Octavia’s voice.

“Isn’t that Clarke’s room?” she asks suspiciously.

“No,” Bellamy says immediately and Clarke rolls her eyes, because that’s probably the worst answer he could have given.

“Are you two hooking up?” Octavia asks.

“No,” Bellamy denies again.

“Your shirt’s on inside out,” Octavia tells Bellamy and Clarke is sure she can hear the accusatory tone in her voice.

“Don’t go in there,” Bellamy says and a second later Octavia barges into the room.

“Hi Octavia,” is all Clarke can say.

“Oh my god,” Octavia says gleefully. “You guys _are_ hooking up. Wait until I tell the others.”

“Octavia,” Bellamy says seriously. “We aren’t hooking up.”

“Oh please, you expect me to believe that? I just saw you walk out of Clarke’s room at seven thirty in the morning with your shirt on inside out, and Clarke is still clearly naked,” Octavia scoffs. “We’ve all been waiting for this to happen for ages.”

“Octavia seriously, this was the first time,” Clarke tells her. “We really aren’t hooking up. We’re kind of… dating.”

“Oh my god,” Octavia’s eyes widen. “This was totally supposed to be a romantic getaway, right?” Clarke nods. “Well if you’d just _told_ us,” Octavia rolls her eyes.

“We weren’t ready yet,” Bellamy shrugs. Octavia looks at him sympathetically.

“Well seeing as I’m just glad you two have finally got your acts together,” Octavia looks between them. “I’m going to help you out.”

Half an hour later, Octavia has managed to get everyone out of the house, despite most of them still being hungover.

“I told them your mom was coming up to check on the cleaning and that we needed to get out immediately or help clean up. They think Bellamy is staying to help clean,” Octavia tells Clarke.

“Nice to know they didn’t want to help me clean,” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“You better tell the rest of them when you get back,” Octavia warns. “I don’t know how long I can hold on to a secret this explosive.”

“Thanks, Octavia,” Clarke smiles. “We owe you one.”

As it turns out, the amount of time Octavia can keep a secret is about half an hour as Clarke and Bellamy receive multiple texts from their friends ranging from outrage to congratulations. Despite this, they do still manage to have sex in every room.


End file.
